Hole in the Sky
by Eyeneversleep
Summary: AU-Jimmy works at a brothel as an escort. Richard is a soldier that wants to help Jimmy get out. Sounds really filthy but it's really sweet:  Written for the boardwalk empire kink meme at livejournal. Jimmy/Richard Major h/c. M for sex, lang, violence.


**A/N:This was written for the boardwalk empire kink meme. The prompt called for a "crossdressing" Jimmy. **

**Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Hole in the Sky

Jimmy drapes himself over the window. He watches the lights of the city slowly flicker and die. The setting sun is streaming between two tight clouds that look like a rip in a seam._ It's a hole in the sky_. Magnificent orange lights pours through the slotted space and Jimmy imagines a giant needle and thread will close up the sky completely. He smiles a little.

"Starlet! We need you downstairs."

Jimmy snuffs out his cigarette on the shabby, overflowing ashtray that's by the sill. He sighs and frowns deeply; his eyes still transfixed to the strange sunset as he fixes his garter. He limps over to the mirror with the huge cracks in it and assesses his face. He touches up his makeup, applying more scarlet lipstick and blush and the madam is still hollering for him downstairs, her shrieking seeming to shake the paint off the decrepit walls.  
He pursues his lips together smearing the stain on his lips and glances to the window and the tear that is still lingering in the sky like something obscene but beautiful. He sits on the edge of the small sagging bed, springs digging into his bony bottom and slips on his highest heels. He gets up slowly and teeters the first few steps. He makes his way down stairs to the still bellowing voice of the madam.

* * *

"Where the bloody 'ell were you?" the madam is shaking with anger, her exposed flabby arms swinging almost mesmerizingly, her many rolls constricted behind her too tight of dress jiggling. Her pupils are blown and Jimmy still can't figure out what color eyes she has because of the copious amounts of heavy and obscene makeup she uses. Right now her eyes look shit brown and Jimmy suppresses a laugh. He receives a hard slap to the back of his head, hard enough to almost send him toppling to the floor in his precarious heels. He stumbles a step and meets the madam's bloated, sweaty, quivering face.

"You come when I call you," and she shoves Jimmy forward a step towards the bar, his heels skittering on ancient floorboards and catching on frayed, worn carpet. The bar is crowded, smoky and stinks of cheap perfume and sweat. Jimmy slinks his way in, slow progress made with the heels. As he crosses the room he spies the usual suspects-businessmen, tycoons, rich fucks with money to burn and angst to take out on someone. His eyes sweep the place, adjusting to the low lamp light and smoke that's clouding the ceiling. He sees the regulars along with some new blood that don't look like they have a pot to piss in. Jimmy does his regular routine going on auto pilot like he's flipping a switch. He circles the room slowly making sure he hikes up his slip a little to show his long legs donned in fishnet and lace. He sees hungry naked eyes flashing in the dim room, lips being licked, tongues darting and wagging out and Jimmy can't smile.

He spends more time trying to attract one of the rich tycoons. If he wants a bigger tip he's going to have to work for it. Long eye contact, work the hips, wink, pout, kisses blown and the pinched, lined pocketed mother fuckers aren't biting, too content with their cigars and swirling their brandy.

Jimmy saunters over to the bar, leaning over it, his one knee bent and his heel is pointed up to the air in a flirty pose. He can't help but feel defeated but hopeful that someone; at least anyone would catch the hint. Jimmy keeps his focus on the bar, arms crossed, hands on his muscled arms, the thin strap of his slip inching down a little off his one shoulder.

He feels a presence next to him and again he feels like he's flipping a switch. He plays coy and doesn't look at them, playing bored and disinterested. Prior experience has taught him that playing hard to get could work with the poorer clients, getting them nice and worked up until they were practically begging for it and throwing more money at him. Jimmy feels a pull of a smile coming on.

"Buy you a drink? Hmph."

The voice is gruff and garbled, almost muted and swallowed up from the din of the crowded bar. Jimmy has to break his routine and look at the possible client next to him to make sure he heard him correctly. Jimmy almost does a double take. The tall, dark haired man is in uniform. He's buttoned up to the collar, hat on and black boots shined. Jimmy's never had a solider before, never had a handsome put together straggler and he feels his cock twitch beneath the thin fabric of the slip. He feels a slight blush forming at his cheeks and he hopes its dark enough in the bar that the solider doesn't notice.

Jimmy keeps his gaze focused to the many bottles lined behind the bar, shifting his weight in his uncomfortable heels and tries to slow his racing heart. He nods and he hopes that conveys enough of a meaning to the solider. He doesn't hear anything after a moment and Jimmy thinks that maybe he didn't hear the solider as there's a rowdy bunch of businessmen laughing it up loudly in the corner. Jimmy turns his attention to the solider and the solider turns his head to Jimmy giving him his full attention. Jimmy's throat goes dry as he sees the other half of the man's face or lack thereof as he's wearing a mask.

_It's like a hole in the sky.  
_  
His heart is still pounding through the thin, silky fabric of the slip and though shocking as it is to see his masked appearance and the man reeks of bad or no money Jimmy is still intrigued. He already is anticipating the soldier's cock jammed tightly up his ass and Jimmy's cock twitches again in anticipation.

"Hmm. What would you like Ms…?" the solider with a dark eye and half a face eyes him curiously.

"Starlet. I'll have whatever you're having," it's harder for him to spit out the right script. It's hard to remember anything as the solider sidles up closer to Jimmy and he can smell his musky smell and can feel the heat emanating from his tall frame. The soldier's half a mouth twists up into a little grin and orders them bourbon.  
Jimmy reaches behind the bar and snags Franco's cigarettes. He's not supposed to do that but he feels he needs to keep his fingers busy and his focus on something else. The solider is producing a lighter and lights the cigarette for Jimmy before Jimmy can really react and the solider is even closer now. "Thank you," Jimmy mumbles shakily around his cigarette, his body radiating new heat.

They sip bourbon and listen to the gramophone's tinkering music, the loud sounds of the other patrons, the peels of laughter from the other girls, the raunchy jokes being passed. Jimmy's supposed to be hanging on the soldier's arm, supposed to swirl the buttons of his uniform, whisper into his ear, to flirt but something's different. He only wants to take in the solider and observe him like the hole in sky. He takes a long drag almost burning his fingers from the blunt cigarette and regards him. The soldier is already staring at him and things are definitely very different.

"What's your name, solider?" At least he has enough sense to stick to that part of the routine.

The soldier smiles delicately. "Richard. Hmm. What's yours?"

Jimmy's heart skips a beat and he licks his suddenly dry lips. "It's Starlet," he says shakily. He can't break the madam's rules however much this stranger is shaking his resolve.

"But I can be whoever you want me to be," he says it emptily and it's not convincing in the least.  
The soldier, Richard is eyeing him intently and Jimmy realizes Richard hasn't touched him yet. They always start touching him at this point but Richard hasn't laid one finger on him. They can always touch when they're downstairs maybe even fondle but all of the more hard core things need to be taken upstairs and that was house rules but this…

"What's your real name?"

Jimmy's eyes go a little wide and his eyes flick to the crowded bar thinking the madam is hiding behind a hidden corner. He rests his gaze back to Richard who's waiting for him patiently.  
"James," he says quietly under his breath, fear prickling up his spine and Richard smiles.  
Richard leans towards him suddenly and brushes some hair back behind Jimmy's ear freezing Jimmy in place.  
"James," Richard repeats and his eye is soft and half lidded and suddenly it's too hot in the bar and Jimmy almost wants to break all the rules and lead this man upstairs and let him do whatever he wants for free. Richard retracts and then Jimmy can breathe again and he remembers he's in a brothel and that his fate is sealed here. He still has to work off his father's debt.

They gaze at each other and the room is dissolving. The solider with the gruff, broken voice and half a face speaks to him, engages him in conversation and Jimmy's never had this. Jimmy finds himself leaning towards him, hanging on his every word and it's not an act this time. How much time passes Jimmy doesn't know. He doesn't care he's not getting paid for this and almost doesn't care how the madam will react to him not getting any clients. He realizes the din is no longer that and as he regrettably breaks his gaze from the solider and scans the bar he sees that it's just the two of them. Jimmy's cheeks flush and the solider is paying Franco and something grips Jimmy's heart.

"Did you want to…?"

Richard eyes him and smiles. He approaches Jimmy swiftly and cups Jimmy's chin with his index finger and thumb, sweeping his calloused thumb slowly over Jimmy's lips, smearing his faded lipstick and making Jimmy shiver.

"I just wanted to buy you a drink. That's all," Richard breathes, something sultry and eager in his eyes. Jimmy swallows hugely and nods. He doesn't want him to leave, doesn't want him to stop touching him or looking at him. But he releases Jimmy's face leaving him feeling cold.

Richard smiles and tips his hat to Jimmy and Jimmy watches him leave the empty bar littered with bottles and smoldering ash trays, faint dawn light filtering in through the smeared glass.  
Jimmy's in love with him.

* * *

Dust and smoke filter in through the room mixing in with the faint light coming in through the tattered curtains. Rain gently laps against the dirty window pane.

Jimmy is lying on the sagging bed and springs dig painfully into him as he shifts a little. His ashtray is balanced on his stomach and he's thumbing through his yellowing copy of "The Tin Solider" with a cigarette between his fingers. He tries not to move. His back feels slightly better but it still burns horribly from the madam's punishment. Although she never strikes their faces she always claims: "the rest of their bodies are fair game". It wasn't pretty when the madam learned Jimmy got not clients that night the half faced solider came in. The madam grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be a fireplace stoker. For a woman so heavy she moved surprisingly fast and metal was connecting with Jimmy's spine with a sickening crack before he knew what was happening. She only hit him twice but it was enough. He was only able to give oral to any prospective clients as he was in too much pain.

It had been three days. Jimmy stops reading mid sentence, his attention wandering, resting the book face down open on his chest. He smokes and eyes the water spotted ceiling. The ceiling is sagging and he tries to guess when the water will start dripping on the floor. The whole place is buckling and swelling and when one person moves everyone can feel it. Sometimes when him and the other escorts are all moving about it feels like the whole building shifts under their feet like they are moving as one entity.

Jimmy thinks thoughts like this to keep him alive.

It's a slow, rainy Tuesday. Like he didn't already feel trapped enough. He watches smoke collect on the low ceiling and he tries not to think of him. He rubs at and closes his eyes. He's not sure if he fell asleep or not but he hears floorboards creaking and his body jerks in response, the book sliding off his chest and his eyes snap open.

The soldier is standing dripping wet in his doorway, uniform plastered and sticking to his tall frame. Jimmy nearly loses his full ashtray but catches it before it tips over.

"I just want to talk. Hmph. I've paid."

Jimmy can only blink at him. Certainly it's his eyes playing tricks on him, consequences of not leaving this place for almost a year. His heart is beating so furiously he doesn't have any doubts that the solider can see it through the thin material of his undershirt and that thought brings on fresh waves of panic. He isn't dressed. He's barefoot wearing his filthiest, tattered trousers and a white, short sleeved undershirt.

Jimmy struggles for breath and Richard takes a step into the room, his brown eye warm and soft. Jimmy is satisfied it isn't a mirage and he painfully sits up, swings his legs around and gets up slowly trying to hide his slight limp. He had one bad leg from a childhood accident. Him and his friend Al jumped from a barn loft and into what was supposed hay. Jimmy had missed it landing on the barn floor instead, his leg instantly shattered. They couldn't afford good doctors so it never healed properly. Rain usually brought out the limp more.  
The floor is icy on his bare feet and it seems to shoot up straight up to his spin. He tugs his shirt down hoping his bandages aren't showing and smoothes his hair back. He approaches at the same time Richard does until they meet in the middle of the small room. Richard hasn't broken his gaze since the moment he walked in and Jimmy feels extremely naked in front of him like this with his rumpled and dirty "off duty" clothes. He plays with the hem of his undershirt and averts his eyes. He listens to the rhythmic rain drumming against the window pane and he feels his heart beat match the rhythm.

"Hmm. How are you?"

Jimmy toes the dusty swollen floorboards and meets his eyes after what feels like a lifetime. Jimmy thinks it's an absurd question given the circumstances and given where he is. He tries to smile.

"Never better," he lies. "I…I would have thought you forgot all about me," he breathes shakily, a half hearted, stupid laugh escaping his lips. He studies his toes. He hears Richard approach closer leaving a trail of water behind. "No. I wouldn't forget someone like you. Hmm." Jimmy smiles, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He meets Richard's eye and he has a feeling that when Richard leaves this time it'll be even more difficult to watch him go.

He realizes he's being rude and offers Richard his only chair. He turns and pulls it out from under the dressing table and suddenly there's a hand on his arm stopping him. For a split second Jimmy wonders if Richard really doesn't want to "just talk".

Jimmy's back is to him and Jimmy peers at Richard from over his shoulder. Richard comes up right behind him lifting up Jimmy's undershirt and Jimmy can't breathe. If he didn't have his hands on the chair like an anchor he wonders if he would have met the floor from his unexpected touch. He feels Richard hike up his undershirt and gently touch at his bandages with his cold fingers. Jimmy's face burns and he starts to shiver.

"Hmph. What happened? Who did this to you?"

Jimmy looks at him from over his shoulder and he's so close. Jimmy feels himself swaying a little but Richard's eye is hard and commanding yet full of concern drawing an answer out of Jimmy.

"It doesn't matter."

Richard's eye sweeps his injuries once more and with a deep sigh he gently rolls his undershirt back down.

Tell me. Hmph."

Jimmy's eyes go wide and he turns to face him. He bites his lip and crosses his arms.  
"What happens here behind these walls…" Jimmy shakes his head angrily. "I wouldn't expect anyone to understand. It's a society with its own rules," he shrugs a little. "If we aren't performing to the madam's liking…" anger bubbles up to the surface and Jimmy hopes it's enough of an explanation because he doesn't want to talk about this shit, his filthy life. Richard shouldn't be here in this rain soaked, swollen room, in this brothel with sin smeared on every surface. Jimmy hopes he leaves quickly. Seeing him gives him hope and Jimmy doesn't know how to deal with that. Hope clearly curdles and dies in a place like this.

"You're not here by choice."

Jimmy's eyes snap up to him and Richard is still dripping on the floor, his brown uniform almost looking black from it being so sodden from rain. Jimmy can only nod at him feeling bewildered.

"Hmph. Why are you here then?" the soldier's voice is always gruff sounding and it's hard to pinpoint inflection but Jimmy thinks it was supposed to be a gentle question. Jimmy sighs deeply and rubs at his suddenly tired face. He lowers himself to the sagging bed and sits, the question defeating him. Richard sits at the chair facing him. Jimmy clasps his hands between his open legs.

"I don't think you came here to just ask me about my life." As much as Jimmy wants this man he doesn't like his sin exposed and his faults on display. He feels anger at a lot of things but mostly because Richard has to see him this way.

"You're right."

"Why are YOU here then?" he echoes the same question back to the solider.

Richard smiles looking about the small shabby room.  
"I needed to escape the rain," he chuckles which sounds as garbled as his speech.

"You're not here by choice." Jimmy isn't really asking it but more stating it. It's a feeling he got since Richard eyed his injuries the thought growing and it sits heavily on him.

Richard shakes his head. "No. But I do want to be here," he smiles.

"What….?"

Richard leans forward in his chair suddenly and eyes Jimmy intently making Jimmy's question die in his throat.  
"Hmph. I'm protecting someone's investment," his gaze is locked on Jimmy and Jimmy feels himself shrinking like the swelling, saturated old building is actually pressing in at him.

A loud bang on the door makes the situation real again. "Time's up Mr. Harrow," the obnoxious, pinched accent of the madam floats in from behind the closed door.

Richard smiles weakly and gets up and Jimmy can only stupidly stare after him. Jimmy's right it is painfully more difficult to watch the rain drenched solider leave this time leaving him with tons of unanswered questions but most of all hope.

* * *

Dusty low lit chandeliers glitter and tinker from the high ceilings. The ancient floorboards creek and cry under his heels and Jimmy has conflicting feelings. He's a tumble of emotions. Ever since the solider had come into his life Jimmy holds and captures fleeting feelings of hope inside him like a bird in too small of a cage. It's frustrating and he's angry that Richard's words are burrowing inside him and filling up the holes there. He can almost admit he feels the flutterings of happiness, something he has no right to feel in the place.

It's someone's birthday and they're full to the brim. The brothel is bursting and swelling at the seams, hot sweaty bodies pressed in everywhere like an obscene orgy. The stench of cologne and cigars is palpable. Carefully smoothed back hair, finely pressed suits and flashes of cufflinks whiz past like a blur. Jimmy feels like he's standing in the eye of a storm, chaos and disorder all around him and he feels helpless to be swept up and carried into it like a piece of debris.

He works the room in his buckled high heels and his silky dress that barely covers his crotch. It showcases his smooth legs in the thigh high garters. They end in lace at the thigh and he wears panties that match. He wears these because he's supposed to and it attracts more clients thus keeping the madam happy thus Jimmy won't receive another beating. That is if she tried but Jimmy has a silent protector now. Jimmy's eyes wander and he tells himself he isn't searching for him but he is.

Escorts and clients move around him, pushing him and it's like a school of fish. They're flooding the place and they seem to move as one. It doesn't take long before Jimmy has attracted an interested prospect. Jimmy flips the switch, says and does all the right things but his eyes are still scanning the space for him absentmindedly like his body has a will of its own. The rich tycoon's breath is heavy and thick with booze, a sweet acrid smell from foreign cigarettes expels on Jimmy's face every time he manages to open his filthy mouth to release a stuttered slur or command. His grubby hands clutch and claw at Jimmy, his long dirty fingernails catch on the silky fabric of his dress and his stockings. He grunts nonsense to Jimmy and after a few moments he's groping and handling Jimmy a bit rough and Jimmy whispers to him that they should move this upstairs.

Jimmy's heart deflates as he supports the almost falling down drunk oaf and leads them to the large entranceway and hall. Jimmy wants to feel numb, wants to disappear inside himself and not feel anything at all. He wants to fold up this life like origami. He wants to keep folding and folding until it's too small to see and there's nothing left. He doesn't want this pathetic, drunk, rich fuck to get his hands on or inside Jimmy. Jimmy doesn't want to feel or taste his skin or have his cock inside him. Jimmy doesn't want him to soil him any further.

He's lost to his own miserable thoughts and trying to maintain some sort of grip on the shitfaced tycoon as they make their way to the stairs. Jimmy almost doesn't see him for there are escorts and clients everywhere, rushing to the bar area. Jimmy does a double take and spies Richard leaning up against the far wall in the corner deep in shadows. His big hands are shoved deep in his pockets. He's eyeing Jimmy and there's a ghost of a smile on the one side of his mouth. Jimmy starts to shiver and he has to refrain from dumping the old sack of shit he's supporting and go to Richard at once. Jimmy's lips want to curve up into a smile but he wills them down. He's working and he tries to remind himself that he's bitter about not getting any answers from the solider.

The crowd breaks out into a rowdy, off key version of "Happy Birthday". Explosions of drunken laugher erupt followed by applause and peels of giddy, high pitched noises echo through the place and it's much too loud. Jimmy and the blado client fumble up the stairs. Jimmy grips the ancient wood railing for support and he feels Richard's presence at his back, the unmistakable feeling of quiet, strong support. He's keeping his distance from Jimmy but he's following them up the stairs slowly and silently and Jimmy feels something stir in his chest.  
Jimmy half drags the client to his room with the concave ceiling and sagging bed. He props the client up against the wall. The client's head is lolling back and he's laughing like a madman. Jimmy turns to close the door and Richard is standing in the hall, his hands in his pockets again. Jimmy's heart skips a beat and it takes all his willpower not to close the door, leave the client inside his room to pass out on the floor and find solace in Richard's embrace. He wants to stand by Richard's side, to go with him anywhere away from here. Jimmy swallows it down, a heavy lump forming at his throat. Richard's gaze is warm and Jimmy slowly closes the door on him, on the life he can't have, his heart shattering into little pieces.

Jimmy tries not to think about Richard standing or meandering through the dirty and dusty halls outside his room as he lets the rich, drunk tycoon have his way with him. Jimmy tries not to imagine Richard pressing his ear up to his door as Jimmy rides the client's cock. Jimmy tries not to think it's slightly hot as he imagines Richard is peeping through the key hole and watching as Jimmy slides up and down on the rich fuck's thick cock, his garter and panties still on but pushed to the side for access. The client clenches and pushes his dirty fingers inside Jimmy's ass and Jimmy again tries to disappear completely. The client's mouth is a hideous hole of gregarious, stained teeth and nonsensical noises escape his mouth as Jimmy picks up the pace, fucking himself on the client's cock and feeling as the client tries to enter his fingers at the same time. And Richard is hearing all this Jimmy thinks. How the client barks out harsh orders and commands, slapping Jimmy's ass hard enough to leave stinging marks, hollering at Jimmy to go faster, to ride him quicker, making awful grunts and other noises of supposed pleasure as Jimmy does what he's told. Jimmy's face has never burned so fiercely or so brightly as he's forced to do what the client wants, a mere toy to him as Richard listens outside.

Luckily it doesn't last too long and when the client comes, his thick cock and fingers deep in Jimmy's ass, expelling his release inside him leaving Jimmy trembling as his own needs are not even taken care of the client screams out, practically shaking the thin walls and immediately shoves Jimmy roughly off of him to the floor like he's a piece of filthy meat. Jimmy's body explodes with pain as he hits the floor. Jimmy's left shaking and crying silently on the dirty floor, cum oozing out of his sensitive, stretched hole. His own half hard on under the lace panties left untouched. He curls into a fetal position, clutching himself, his chest heaving heavy sobs. He rubs his erection against the dirty floor feebly, feeling even filthier and he wants to die.

Jimmy hears movement after a time and the springs in the bed make noises. The client stumbles and steps over Jimmy's body like he's unaware of who gave him pleasure only minutes ago. Jimmy can't move from his balled up position on the floor and he should be used to this-clients having their way with him and not giving a shit if Jimmy gets off, pushing Jimmy away once they are "done" but the feeling this time is intensified because he knows someone's witnessing this in a sense and Jimmy can't bear it. He buries his face in his hands and he feels money being tossed on his crumpled form. The client slurs things about how Jimmy: "got what he deserved as he's a dirty whore" and Jimmy can only keep his face in his hands and try to not to cry again. He's grateful when he hears the client buckle his pants and leave the room. Jimmy feels he may be able to breathe again.

Jimmy lies there. He's not sure how long. It could be an eternity. Warm hands are touching him then, gently exploring and Jimmy almost doesn't want to open his eyes, afraid that it's the client or another one right away. He feels the warm hands on his gently coaxing his hands away from his face. Jimmy regrettably opens his eyes and it's the solider. He's expression is warm yet concerned and Jimmy can't take it. The looks he's shooting him and how his hands are so warm and gentle as they inspect Jimmy for what he thinks is for injuries is enough to make his heart ache. Jimmy feels his eyes leaking and Richard mumbles something calm and soothing, scooping Jimmy up in his lap. Richard cradles him and Jimmy clings to him desperately and cries into his chest. Richard runs patient and gentle hands through his hair, massaging his neck and runs his fingers down his spine and Jimmy almost doesn't feel the burn in his oversensitive ass where cum is still leaking out, his still throbbing half hard on or his battered body as he hit the floor. He only feels Richard's hands gently roaming over him and he's never in his life felt so safe.

* * *

Jimmy awakens to his familiar, buckling ceiling, huge water stains that threaten to unleash it's fury at any moment. His body is aching all over and he knows without looking he has deep bruises on his skin like a reminder. The thin blanket is tucked neatly and precisely around his body up to his chin and Jimmy almost smiles. He didn't remember the solider putting him to bed. He lies and waits and for what he doesn't know. He watches the sky outside his window fade to black and he thinks he may be able to do this now, this life since someone is watching over him. He thinks that his soul may not cave in on itself, that his heart won't be buried because someone is massaging it for him and is helping it beat.

* * *

This goes on for a week. Richard is a silent presence, a quiet bodyguard of sorts as Jimmy works, always following him as closely as he dares without attracting suspicion like a shadow. On particularly slow nights Richard will sit in a booth or table by himself with a glass of bourbon, his body turned towards Jimmy's direction, his eye never breaking from him. Sometimes Jimmy can't help but stop and talk to him for a little while, bathe in his warmth and nonjudgmental tones. Richard only cups his chin with his forefinger and thumb and tells him huskily to be safe. Jimmy presses him for information as to why he's doing all this but Richard only smiles weakly and tells him that the: "answers are coming." So time drips by slowly, Richard continues to watch over him and thankfully the clients aren't too rough.

The second week rolls around and Jimmy should have known the madam would have caught on to Richard's lingering, how's he's paying but not doing anything, not taking any escorts like he's mocking them and exposing all of their sins. The madam seems to see everything even when she's not around. She must have heard whisperings or one of the other escorts may have said something in passing about how Jimmy talks to him. The madam demands answers from Jimmy but Jimmy can't say anything as he has no idea himself as to why he was granted his own personal guardian angel, why Richard was sent to protect: "someone's investment" whatever that meant. She tries beating it out of him but then Jimmy can't say anything at all, his mouth forgetting how to work.

He can't work the next two days, his body too battered and sore and the madam threatens him anyway saying he'll have to work twice as hard for the days he's missing. Jimmy can only imagine Richard's fright and worry when he doesn't see Jimmy working downstairs. Jimmy cries himself to sleep telling himself its better this way.  
On the third day Jimmy makes himself get out of bed. His bruises on top of bruises ache horribly and his untreated cuts and scrapes burn like they're still fresh. His skin is yellowing and his head is throbbing but he makes himself get dressed, he doctors himself up, hiding all that he can behind makeup and cheap fabric, puts on his best heels and makes his way downstairs.

It's crowded and Jimmy tries to hide his even more pronounced limp as he works the room, scanning the smoky bar for prospective clients, trying to block out the pain and the throbbing in his chest as he knows Richard is probably watching him in his pathetic state from somewhere in a corner. He sidles up alongside a prospective client, gently touching his arm, flipping the switch and sweet talk is tumbling from Jimmy's mouth. The client can only shoot Jimmy wary disgusted looks at his broken appearance and shrugs Jimmy off, practically shoving him away.

Anger bubbles to the surface when Jimmy collects himself and Jimmy is about to round himself back at the rude asshole when he feels a gentle touch at his bicep making his heart stop. He follows the touch to a hand, follows that to a face and it's the solider. Jimmy blinks at him wide eyed and lets Richard pull him away and into the corner of the bar. Richard backs Jimmy into the wall. Richard crowds over him, pushing him into the wall gently, their bodies so close together and Jimmy still can't breathe. Richard's warm eye sweeps Jimmy's form and there's a sadness there. He sighs heavily and brushes Jimmy's cheek ever so lightly.

"I'm sorry. Hmph. I have a feeling this was my fault. Hmm," he eyes Jimmy intently. Jimmy's heart is pounding so fiercely he thinks it'll burst. Having Richard here in this place is a blessing and curse but he wouldn't want him anywhere else. Jimmy nods after a time after he finally is able to suck in needy breaths.  
"The madam," Jimmy whispers, "she's catching on that you're here every night and not taking any escorts. I think she's a little suspicious. When I couldn't tell her what she wanted…" Richard quickly cups Jimmy's face in his usual way, tilts Jimmy's face up to his and kisses him deeply, smearing his lipstick. Richard's lips are warm and strange, inviting and exploring, the mask a little in the way and when Jimmy regains enough sense and tries to deepen the kiss Richard breaks away, his breathing hard. He runs his fingers over Jimmy's bruised face gently, smiling.

"Hmph. Then I guess I better take an escort before she really, hmm, gets suspicious then," his voice is unusually low, almost a whisper in the crowded place and Jimmy feels lightheaded, like his head has become detached from his body and is floating away and out of the room like a balloon. Richard crowds his space once more, his body all around him and he kisses and teases the sensitive area on Jimmy's neck. "Will you have me?" Richard breathes into his skin in-between little nips and swirls of his tongue. Jimmy trembles slightly, repressing a groan at his words and his hot mouth on his neck. He feels all the blood in his body rush out of him and pool around and into his groin making him ache horribly.

Richard seems to press Jimmy impossibly closer into the wall and he's moved to Jimmy's jaw, nipping and kissing and Jimmy feels the world dissolve around him. "Yes…god, yes…why do you, oh god, even have to ask?" Richard is licking thick stripes into his neck and Jimmy feels him grin into his skin.  
"Hmph. A gentleman should always ask." And then Richard is taking his hand, Jimmy's head still feeling too light, the room spinning and he's not sure who's leading who but they're walking up the stairs. Jimmy's body is numb but for a different reason this time. It's because he feels almost uncertain and scared because he wants this man too much, a desire running deep.

Once the door to his room is closed Richard is on at him once, backing him into the wall slowly and devouring his mouth hungrily like he's wanted this as much as Jimmy this whole time. Jimmy can only close his eyes, cling to him, open his mouth wider for him and let Richard explore. Richard is excruciatingly gentle, a hand on the back of Jimmy's neck and on the side of his chest, fingers brushing over his ribcage. "I want this to be good for you. Hmm. I want to take care of you and pleasure you," Richard breathes into Jimmy's mouth in-between running his tongue over Jimmy's. Jimmy's cock throbs and Richard swipes his tongue slowly over Jimmy's top lip. "What do you want me to do? Hmph. I'll do whatever you want."

Jimmy thinks this is ridiculous but he's having a hard time thinking anything at all as Richard is running his fingers slowly over the smooth fabric of his dress, his other hand cupping Jimmy's chin, pinning him to Richard's hot mouth. Jimmy thinks the question is absurd. He's the whore, the escort, the prostitute, the one that turns tricks on a dime, doing the wildest, dirtiest and most perverse sexual favors for money to pay off a debt that isn't his fault. Richard shouldn't even be here. As if to mock that point Richard rests his warm hand on Jimmy's hip, his thumb caressing his hip bone and Jimmy's engulfed in new heat.

"Hmph. You deserve so much better. Hmm," he licks into Jimmy's mouth and Jimmy digs half moons into Richard's back and forgets who is. "You've been through so much. It was my fault. Hmm. Let me take care of you." And Jimmy wants him to. He's always wanted him to. Richard sucks on Jimmy's bottom lip and Jimmy can't help release a throaty, pent up moan. He winds his fingers in Richard's hair as Richard ravishes Jimmy's mouth until his lips are puffy and bruised. Richard moves to Jimmy's ear. He licks the delicate insides making Jimmy shiver against the wall. "What do you want me to do? Hmph." Richard breathes into his ear, his warm breath pushing into him.

Jimmy closes his eyes and groans in lust, clutching at Richard. "Touch me. Just touch me all over," Jimmy's voice is hoarse and almost a whisper and he starts to shake just thinking about Richard putting his hot hands everywhere he likes. Richard smiles against his ear and Jimmy thinks he nods a little. His warm hands are all over him then, searching him, exploring him and it's different this time. It isn't like when he was cradling Jimmy to his chest, searching for injuries. He's touching him with need and desire and his breathing is hard against Jimmy's neck, sweat on his brow. His warm fingers dust Jimmy's exposed collarbone working up to the thin straps of his dress. He pushes a strap down and sucks at Jimmy's exposed shoulder. He inches the strap down until it slips down to Jimmy's arm. Richard runs his fingers down the length of both of Jimmy's arms slowly. Jimmy can only rest his head back against the cool wall and focus on trying to breathe as his body is being swept up and away at Richard's touch. Richard runs his big hands over the bodice of the short dress, thumbing Jimmy's sides gently, teasing and bunching the silky fabric. His warm hands splay over Jimmy's hips and Jimmy moans and shudders when Richard inches his hands slowly inward and circles his thumbs into the sensitive area of skin directly above his groin near his bellybutton, swirling silky fabric and hiking up his dress ever so slightly. Jimmy's erection is pushing into his stomach painfully, throbbing against the lace panties and Richard's hands are too close.

Richard kisses up from Jimmy's neck to his jaw and then into his mouth, his warm thumbs continuing to make slow sweeps near his groin. "Please…" Jimmy manages to breathe out in a break from a needy kiss. "Please touch me," Jimmy begs, his voice cracking with need, his legs quivering. Richard responds by ever so slightly hiking Jimmy's dress up, tugging at Jimmy's erection and capturing his mouth once again. It feels like an eternity before Richard slowly inches his fingers down and is brushing Jimmy's length beneath the silky fabric of the dress with two fingers. Jimmy gasps into Richard's mouth and Richard pushes him further into the wall. Jimmy can feel Richard's erection pressing into him in their close proximity and fireworks seem to crackle at the sides of Jimmy's vision. Richard explores Jimmy's mouth and runs his fingers slowly over Jimmy's erection, tracing and following his length from balls to tip and then back down again just as slowly. Jimmy can only moan, his body totally lost to Richard's touch. Richard inches his fingers to the sensitive area just behind his balls and Jimmy cries out at the explosion of liquid pleasure rocking his body. Richard rubs him there, exploring him and Jimmy can only dig his fingernails into Richard's back, his mouth open but no sound coming out. Richard moves his fingers back up slowly and then he's enveloping him, fisting him through the dress and the frilly panties, tugging and stroking.

Richard moans deep from the back of his throat as he strokes Jimmy and Jimmy can't take much more. He'll come like this with Richard pressing him against the wall, his body all around him, his big, warm hand working his cock through too many layers of fabric and still he'll come and a lot because Richard is actually giving him what he wants, pleasuring him but Jimmy wants more.

Through difficulty as waves of pleasure crash into him like the ocean Jimmy hooks a stocking leg around Richard. Richard opens his eye and regards Jimmy, all flushed face and wanton lust in his eye. Richard gets the hint after a moment and then Richard is wrapping his hot hands around Jimmy, lifting him up against the wall and Jimmy wraps his legs around Richard's chest. Richard supports him, his hands gripping Jimmy's exposed ass, his dress ridden up. They groan into each other's mouths and Jimmy rubs his erection against Richard's stomach, his needs like an all consuming fire. Richard leads them to the bed and Richard lowers them onto it. He lays Jimmy down and hovers over him, his eye hungrily roaming over Jimmy's skin. He helps Jimmy remove his dress. He runs his hot hands over Jimmy's thigh highs and garter, playing with the lace and straps that connect to the panties and Richard's skin seems to flush brighter. "Fuck," Richard moans and he licks into Jimmy's already soaked panties, his pre come making them moist. "You're so hot like this. Hmph," and his teeth graze over Jimmy's trembling cock. Jimmy can only close his eyes, a muffled scream on his lips, his head turned to one side on the pillow, his heart suddenly too big for his chest. It's beating so violently as he feels Richard's tongue and teeth over his erection, licking and biting at him through the fabric.

"Richard," he pushes the words out, his lungs feeling like they'll collapse. "you don't have to…"

Richard groans in between long swipes of his tongue. "Hmph. But do you want me to?" and when Jimmy feels him stop Jimmy can't help but whimper. The loss of Richard's mouth on his erection is painful. "Yes," Jimmy breathes out because he needs it and his mouth feels too good. The whole thing is insane Jimmy thinks. Jimmy is always the one giving head and giving clients what they want not the other way around. No one has ever done it to Jimmy in return.

Richard pushes two fingers back into that sensitive area right behind his balls, rubbing, the friction making Jimmy lose his mind and then Richard is mouthing him through the fabric. Richard's mouth is hot and wet as he sucks at Jimmy through the fabric of the panties, taking him in deeper, his fingers rubbing rhythmically, his knuckles dusting his balls. Jimmy's body decides it's going to come soon. His body is too wrenched and twisted up with pleasure and he can only hear their broken breathing and the noise Richard's lips and tongue make, the sucking noises as he works Jimmy in his mouth. Jimmy arches his hips a bit trying to fuck back into Richard's mouth and Richard moans deeply from the back of his throat, faltering a bit at Jimmy's movement.

He releases his fingers and mouth from him and Jimmy feels like his heart stops. He insanely thinks that Richard is keeping him alive by his touch and that he can't possibly live without him pleasuring him.  
Richard hovers over him again, his mouth glistening, hair a mess, eye glassy and lustful and face flushed. He captures Jimmy's mouth again and Jimmy fumbles with the buttons on Richard's uniform. They both help unbutton the shirt and Richard tosses it over the side of the bed. Richard hastily removes his shoes and socks. Jimmy takes off Richard's glasses, moves to take off his mask and Richard stops him. "Hmm. It's too ugly to see…" Jimmy kisses the side of his mouth, interrupting him. "My whole world is ugly. You're beautiful to me in all this ugliness," he reaches up and unhooks is mask, Richard meeting his fingers and helping him. They slip it off and Richard clings to him and kisses him deeply. Jimmy loves the feel of Richard's bare chest pressed up against his-all hard muscle and smooth porcelain skin. Jimmy kisses Richard's scars and deep lines that riddle his face and Richard shudders at his touch. Jimmy kisses a trail to Richard's neck and starts unbuckling Richard's pants. Jimmy's cock is still leaking and throbbing horribly. Richard helps him and he removes his pants and boxers swiftly.

"What else do you want? Hmph," Richard breathes into Jimmy's ear, licking into it as he lies naked on top of him, his erection deliciously pushed into Jimmy's stomach.  
"I want you inside me. I want…I want to feel you inside filling me up." Richard groans against Jimmy's ear and bites at his earlobe. Richard shifts until his face is aligned with Jimmy's crotch. He unhooks Jimmy's garter with trembling fingers, groaning. He slides Jimmy's panties down and off adding them to the collection of clothes on the side of the bed. Richard runs his fingers over Jimmy's glistening reddened, erect cock and it's like torture. Jimmy wants more. Richard wets two fingers in his mouth and Jimmy stares transfixed, hungry and needy, licking his lips as Richard draws out his fingers all wet and shiny. Richard hovers over Jimmy again, lowering himself, licking into Jimmy's mouth and then Jimmy feels his wetted fingers enter him, pushing inside.

"Richard," his voice breaks as Richard fucks his fingers slowly and gently into Jimmy. Richard's other hand finds Jimmy's cock and fists him. Jimmy can only gasp out in slight pain and pleasure and he feels himself unclenching and relaxing around Richard's tight fingers, stretching around him, accommodating him. Richard works a rhythm, sliding in and out of him easier, going ever deeper and hitting his prostrate. Jimmy's heart is beating a rough staccato in his chest and his breath feels punched out of his lungs. Jimmy feels he's going over the edge. "Please," Jimmy begs and thankfully Richard knows what he wants. Richard removes his dripping fingers and shifts position again. "Hmph. What do you want me to do?" and Richard licks at Jimmy's quivering cock making Jimmy cry out. "Fuck…I want," and Richard is doing something with his lips and teeth that makes the very world seem to tilt on its axis. "I want you deep in my ass, oh god…filling me…fuck…filling me up." Richard takes him deeper in his mouth, humming around him, his tongue and lips moving over him like he's ignoring Jimmy's request. Jimmy's lost to it, his mind vanishing, his body wracked with pleasure taking over. Jimmy's about to say something as he's dangerously close again when Richard releases him suddenly. Jimmy likes how Richard's lips are dripping with his pre come. Richard's own cock is leaking onto the white sheets looking long, thick and gorgeous and Jimmy wonders how it'll feel. Jimmy starts to roll over onto his back when Richard places a hand gently on his shoulder stopping him.

"Hmph. I want to see you," and Richard bends down and kisses him and Jimmy can taste himself on Richard's tongue. Richard spreads Jimmy's legs and shifts positions. Jimmy hooks his ankles around Richard's back, his heels and stockings still on, the garter straps dangling at his sides. Richard hisses and moans at the slight pain the heels bring when Jimmy applies a little pressure as he lowers himself over Jimmy. Richard slicks up his red, trembling cock with his and Jimmy's pre come and Jimmy's legs start to shake a little with anticipation. Richard circles Jimmy's sensitive, fucked open hole slowly with his slicked up cock and both men are groaning low and deep. When Richard pushes inside slowly both men gasp for air. Jimmy can feel everything, every minuscule as Richard goes deeper and deeper, his thick cock stretching inside Jimmy until he's full to the hilt. Both men are sucking in breath like they're drowning and Richard fumbles to find Jimmy's lips through his closed eye. He pauses like he wants Jimmy or maybe himself to get used to being inside him but when Richard starts to move it's glorious. He moves in and out of his slippery heat and Jimmy thrusts up to meet him. They're making nonsensical noises, their breathing coming out in strange huffs, their bodies doused in sweat, grasping at each other for more, to go deeper. They meet a rhythm quickly and it's marvelous, his cock moving into his slippery hole and Jimmy meeting him. Richard grasps Jimmy's cock, working him in his hand and it's like Jimmy is pushed over the edge. He comes in Richard's fingers, on his stomach and everywhere entering bliss. Richard captures Jimmy's mouth still moving quickly inside his heat until he feels Richard apply more pressure to Jimmy's hips and then Richard is groaning into his mouth, filling and slicking him up with his hot release. Richard fucks him through it until Richard's body is trembling slightly, his breath ragged and hot on Jimmy's neck.

And they stay like this for a while. Richard is still inside him, his sweaty face in the crook of Jimmy's neck. Jimmy's ankles are still hooked around Richard's back. Jimmy doesn't want him anywhere else. He doesn't want him to move. They stay like this and Jimmy likes the feeling of Richard going soft inside him. Richard kisses his cheek suddenly and smiles. When he moves out of him Jimmy can't help but whimper and hiss with pain, missing his body all around him.

Richard shifts positions and fear stupidly grips Jimmy as he thinks Richard will leave him. He doesn't thankfully. Instead Richard hovers over him once again. Jimmy closes his eyes, his body still trembling and jerking from the release, still humming and vibrating from Richard and his sex. He feels Richard's tongue lick long stripes over his over-sensitized skin. Richard seems to get great pleasure as he licks and cleans up Jimmy's cum from his flushed skin. Jimmy moans and wriggles on the bed, loving how his tongue feels on his skin and he almost stupidly wishes he was ready again. Richard is holding him down gently and is taking great care as he cleans everything meticulously, moaning as he does. He gently rolls Jimmy on his stomach after a time and then Jimmy can't breathe again as Richard licks and probes his tongue into his fucked open and sensitive hole. Both men moan deeply as Richard licks up into his ass, probing cum out and then sucking and licking it out. Jimmy ruts into the bed and sweet Jesus fuck he feels he may be hard again. Richard's tongue is hot, wet and slippery as it pushes in and out of him. Jimmy can only bury his face into the pillow, his fingers tight around his cock like they have a mind of his own and he comes and comes and comes…

* * *

They lay together on the white, ruined sheets, a tangle of limbs. Jimmy exhales smoke that was trapped in his lungs and Richard holds him close. He smokes, watching it collect on the ceiling and he likes how Richard's fingers skate over Jimmy's skin like he's trying to remember every intimate detail of him. Dawn is breaking and soft golden light filters in through the cheap curtains. Jimmy turns his head slightly to the direction. The rising sun is packed between two persistent clouds looking like they want to swallow the sun up. Jimmy smiles as he takes a drag.

_It's a hole in the sky. Something so beautiful and has no right to exist. So unique and precious and a peek into something otherworldly.  
_  
"I was sent to protect you. Hmph."

Richard's sudden words almost startle Jimmy. Jimmy extinguishes his cigarette and rests into Richard comfortably. Richard has one arm over him protectively and Jimmy sighs into him contently resisting the urge to fall asleep again against the miles of warm skin.

"I don't understand," Jimmy yawns.

"The man I work for. Hmm. The Commodore. He sent me to watch over you, to protect you."  
Jimmy twists his face up to look at Richard and Richard smiles at him faintly, his mask still off, his dark curls falling loose around his face. His fingers graze over Jimmy's skin lightly and Jimmy practically purrs from pleasure. "James. The man I work for…Hmph…he's your father. Your real father," his always gruff sounding voice sounds pained. Jimmy can only stare at him wide eyed, going rigid in his arms. Richard feels him stiffen and pulls him closer, kissing his hair.

"But…how…?" Jimmy can't formulate speech and it's hard for him to latch onto Richard's words._His real father? _Jimmy knows Richard has no reason to lie but it doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense except Richard's solid presence next to him and around him, surrounding him really.

"Hmph. He only found out recently. When he found out your step father, hmm, got into debt from gambling, couldn't pay and, hmm, sent you to work it off he was furious," Richard strokes at a trembling Jimmy in his arms. "He's been working to get you out. Hmph. He thought if he just threw, hmm, enough money at the madam then she would release you but," Richard shakes his head bitterly. "Hmph. It isn't that easy it seems."

"Why would he go through all the trouble? I mean I'm nothing…"

Richard squeezes Jimmy closer to him and smiles. "The Commodore is getting to be quite an old man. Hmph. He's always wanted a son," Richard eyes him intently. "You're to take over Atlantic City. He wants to help you take back what was rightfully his and to overthrow Mr. Thompson."

Jimmy's mouth goes dry and his head feels dizzy. It must be a joke, some sort of mistake like a hole in the sky. Richard holds him close, lets him absorb his heavy words, murmuring soothing things into his hair.

"I'm an escort. Why would he want me to take any position of power?" Richard answers him by cupping his face, his familiar gesture, and kisses him. He smiles against Jimmy's lips.

"You talk of yourself like you were never someone before, hmm, you got here. You are definitely more than just an 'escort'," Richard kisses him lightly. "Hmph. Like I told you before. Hmm. You're not here by choice." Jimmy is shocked, bewildered and emotional all at once. Richard's words rattle him, awaken him like sudden light pouring into darkness or like the dawn's light spilling into the room. "You're very important," Richard breathes into his skin. "Why do you think, hmm, the Commodore sent me to watch over you?" Jimmy's eyes leak as if in a response. He has to believe something better is out there waiting for him, that something is better in his life than having Richard here with him now though he doubts anything can top it. Runaway tears slide down his cheeks and Richard nuzzles him close and whispers to him all the things Jimmy's meant to do once he leaves this place. Jimmy finds himself relaxing further into him, his eyes closed and he drifts off to dreams of walking hand in hand with Richard as Jimmy leads them into a new empire.

* * *

The wait is unbearable. Just knowing that freedom is so close is enough to drive Jimmy to the breaking point but Jimmy confesses it's not all bad. Richard confesses to Jimmy that he can't stand the thought of another man touching Jimmy so he pays to have Jimmy as his escort as they wait. The madam holds some sort of personal grudge against the Commodore, something that goes back a very long time about something the Commodore may or may not have said or done to one of the madam's daughters. Whatever the exact reasons the madam will not give up Jimmy without a fight. Knowing that the Commodore wants to spring Jimmy free, wants to pay off his debt is enough of a reason for the madam to keep Jimmy as "an eye for an eye". Richard is enraged by all this.

After an intimate time together Jimmy notices Richard polishing his colt that he sometimes keeps on him, staring angrily out the window. Jimmy tries to draw him back to bed but Richard only shrugs him off. "Hmph. This is not going to end well." Jimmy rests his head on Richard's thigh and glances up to the other man. "What do you mean?" Richard seems to grit his teeth and bite something back. He eyes Jimmy after a time. "How far would you go to be free?" Jimmy strokes Richard's leg and thinks about that. "As long as I don't lose you…I would probably do anything." Richard smiles and there's a glint in his eye, something Jimmy hadn't seen before. Richard dusts his knuckle across Jimmy's cheek. "You have a fighter's spirit, hmm, and you say you're just an escort. You'll be a good leader." Jimmy shares his smile and he feels his heart filling up at Richard's praise. Richard smoothes and plays with Jimmy's hair. "And you'll never lose me. Hmph."

* * *

When the madam is found dead the next morning, a neat, clean bullet wound under her left eye, evidence of a sharpshooter, someone using a rifle with a scope some distance away on her Jimmy doesn't question it. In fact he doesn't feel anything at all except like weight he didn't know he was carrying is finally lifted. He's free. When Richard comes to collect him they don't talk about it. The madam was a horrible human being, playing with people's lives and bargained with Jimmy's too many a time. She deserved what she got and Jimmy wouldn't let remorse or guilt find a way into him. When Jimmy walks out of the god forsaken brothel after so long that Jimmy had forgotten, time literally stopping and having no meaning for him while he was inside, he cranes his neck up, closes his eyes, raises his face to the sky and feels the warmth on his skin-a feeling he long ago forgot. He feels Richard's fingers slip into his own and squeeze. Jimmy smiles then, something deep and genuine and a laugh escapes him. It feels so good being released just like leaving the brothel; it was something in him wanting to be free.

Jimmy feels he can conquer anything with Richard standing next to him, his rock and anchor. They walk away together from the brothel and Richard drives him home and where that is Jimmy isn't sure. Jimmy quickly learns that he has to become reacquainted with society but Richard is right there like always and he teaches him, teaches him how to live again.

* * *

Epilogue

Jimmy has to learn how to relate to people on a normal basis again namely family. The Commodore is there and he teaches Jimmy gladly. The Commodore teaches Jimmy all that he knows, sharpening him and forming him into the "person he was always meant to be". Jimmy and the Commodore get pretty close before the Commodore passes away a few months later. Jimmy knows what he has to do. With Richard by his side he ransacks Nucky Thompson's estate, extinguishing the heavy hitters, everyone involved in raping their poor city and making a complete mockery out of it. Jimmy has the honor of personally killing Mr. Thompson feeling vindicated he was taking back what was rightfully his father's now passed and carried on to Jimmy: "an eye for an eye". Jimmy's own life was taken from him and now he had it back and he couldn't help but feel everything had come full circle.

Jimmy starts everything from scratch, doing his father proud, building it from the ground up, and utilizing everything his father taught him, Richard close by his side. They walk hand in hand among his new, honest empire and people respect and love Jimmy for it. He builds a new world just like he used to in his mind when he was alone for hours on end, locked up in his room dreaming of holes in the sky. He no longer has to dream it as he's living in it. The sky's the limit but for Jimmy it goes beyond that. There's a hole inside that goes up even higher, beyond anything anyone can imagine and Jimmy and Richard are there, wonderfully content and happy with the life they made together.


End file.
